My Love Story 'Sasuke Ver'
by Yuka Momoyuki
Summary: Kisah cinta seorang Sasuke dari sebelum shippuden hingga Shippuden. Warn. Boys love, kata2 aneh. bad summary. Happy or sad ending, just read it!


Fic permintaan maaf karna Trust Me akan lama update.

**Disclaimer** © Kishimoto Masashi

**My Love Story** © Momoyuki Yuka

**Starring** : Uchiha Sasuke, Namikaze Naruto

**Setting** : Un shippuden, shippuden

**Rated **: K+

**Genre** : Romance, Hurt/comfort

**Summary** :

Kau indah. Lautan dalam yang mampu menenggelamkanku, tersirat lewat jernih matamu. Cahaya mentari yang menyinari hidupku, berkilau dari helaian halus rambutmu.

**Warning** :

OOC, typo (s), Yaoi, Boys love, Full of Sasuke emotion and wonderful word, if you don't like please click back.

It's only to you!

**=^ MY LOVE STORY ^=**

**Sasuke Version**

Aku tak dibutuhkan di dunia ini. Tak ada seorang pun yang ingin menjadi temanku. Seorang yang kejam sepertiku, apakah tak pantas memiliki hal itu? Seberapa hinanya diriku? Aku kosong dan kesepian. Kupandangi langit sore yang kian hilang di telan malam. Merekalah teman tak teraihku namun sebentar lagi mentari itu akan meninggalkanku sendirian. Aku melihatmu, seorang lelaki mungil berambut kuning jabrik dan bermata biru muda. Kau bagaikan langit dan matahariku. Aku terkaget melihat tangan coklatmu terulur untukku.

"Kau mau menjadi temanku, namaku Uzumaki Naruto?". Aku membalasnya dengan sebuah garis terangkat di sudut bibirku. Begitu takut menyentuhmu hingga aku hanya menyebutkan namaku, "Uchiha Sasuke." Kini aku telah menjadi seorang genin. Tak kusangka kita satu tim. Sedikit letupan bahagia menghiasi gelap hatiku. Tapi kenapa kau menomorduakanku? Mata itu bukan untukku lagi. Hanya dalam sekejap perasaanku kini berubah. Mungkin bagaikan lagu, sahabat jadi cinta. Aku gila. Aku mencintaimu. Kenapa kau tak pernah melihatku sejak saat itu? Walau hanya sekejap, semua deritaku sirna. Kau indah. Lautan dalam yang mampu menenggelamkanku, tersirat lewat jernih matamu. Cahaya mentari yang menyinari hidupku, berkilau dari helaian halus rambutmu. Setiap kali melihatmu dengannya, entah mengapa dada ini sesak. Hatiku perih, tenggorokanku tercekat tak mampu mencegahmu dekati dia. Aku benci diriku. Hatiku selalu memanggil namamu tapi tubuhku tidak. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku ingin merengkuhmu. Merasakan desiran yang tercipta ketika kulit putihku menyatu dengan coklat karamel diatas ototmu. Takkah kau merasakan apa yang kurasa? Aku ragu. Setiap jantungku berdetak, aku merasakan jantungmu. Tapi tak ada tanda darimu. Kau selalu tersenyum tulus lewat tawamu yang menenangkan hari kelamku. Mungkinkah itu menjadi milikku? Aku hanya ingin kau menyebut namaku. Memanggilku dengan segenap hatimu. Memberikanku jiwa dan ragamu. Tapi itu tak mungkin.

Kau berjalan dengan santai. Tangan gelapmu menyilang dibelakang tengkukmu yang terlihat begitu indah. Pagi ini sangat cerah. Langit biru jernih menyediakan panggung bagi awan yang hendak berdrama. Meliuk-liuk di angkasa yang sebenarnya hitam kelam. Aku melihatmu dari kejauhan. Tak cukup hanya sebuah keberanian karena aku perlu kepercayaan akan perasaanmu padaku. Kau tahu seberapa angkuh dan kelam diriku. Aku begitu membutuhkanmu sebagai penyejuk dan penerang hidupku. Kau siratkan racun melalui pesonamu. Aku tak mampu mengelak. Namun tak mampu menerima seutuhnya. Karena ku tahu tak seharusnya seorang sepertiku memilikimu. Aku melangkah perlahan bagai seorang pencuri. aku memang pencuri, selalu mencoba mencuri hatimu. Tapi selalu gagal. Karna kau… yah sekarang terlihat oleh mata hitamku. Kau selalu menyapanya, seorang gadis yang selalu meneriakkan namaku. Kau tahu, ia tak mencintaimu. Bahkan ia mencintaiku yang mencintaimu. Sampai saat aku harus pergi untuk membalas dendam yang mengalir deras di pembuluh darahku, kau tetap rela berkorban untuknya. Kau mengejarku. Hariku yang hitam berwarna dengan pelangi yang selalu menyertaimu. Tapi begitu aku tahu kenyataannya. Kau mengejarku benar-benar hanya untuk menghapus air mata yang sempat mengalir dari mata hijau tosca milik gadis berambut merah muda itu. Aku marah dan cemburu. Aku akui itu karena perasaan ini tak mampu membuatku berbohong. Kita bertemu dalam sebuah pertarungan. Pertikaian yang sangat tak kuinginkan. Sekuat tenaga kau melawanku. Seberapa besar cintamu padanya hingga kau rela menyakiti dirimu sendiri? Aku tak bisa menyakitimu. Tapi aku tak ingin lemah di hadapanmu. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu. Kau tak pantas mencintainya. Dia bukanlah pemilik hatimu yang sebenarnya. Hatimu selamanya untukku. Aku berjanji di depan ragamu yang tak sadarkan diri setelah bertarung denganku.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto. Kita pasti bertemu lagi. Aku berjanji." seketika hujan yang menemani pertikaian kita menghilang ditelan pesanku untukmu. Setitik cahaya membentuk sebuah lingkaran kecil di dahimu. Lingkaran itu semakin membesar bersama hilangnya tubuhku. Aku bergumam, "Sampai jumpa, Naruto". Biarkan kenanganku hilang sejenak bersama awan hitam yang sebentar datang membawa deburan petir dalam hujan. Kemarilah Naruto. Gabungkan keping-keping kenangan yang hilang karnaku. Aku sengaja melakukan itu agar kau tak lelah mengejarku. Aku tahu sifat aroganmu. Hingga saat ini kita bertemu kembali. Tak sengaja kupertemukan langit bermandikan cahaya mentarimu dengan malam gelapku yang memabukkan. Kulihat kau bahagia melihatku. aku tak perduli, entah kau bahagia karna menemukan orang yang mengaitkan hatinya di dirimu atau karna si gadis berambut merah muda itu. Hanya saja kau terlihat sangat kuat sekarang. Kau makin sempurna, kulitmu yang eksotis, matamu yang masih tetap menahanku dalam kedalaman samudra. Aku tak mungkin menolak itu semua. Namun aku disini hanya untuk mengetahui seberapa kuat dirimu sekarang. Aku haus akan pertarungan yang ingin kuciptakan denganmu. Aku ingin melihatmu lemah. Lemah di tanganku. Kau yang terjatuh membuatku bahagia. Karena aku mampu menjadikannya alasan untuk menyentuhmu. Mengelus rambut pirangmu, menarikan jemariku di wajah tampanmu. Jantungku tersendat melihat kau yang selalu membelanya. Aku bingung, Naruto. Kenapa kau berikan pesonamu padaku tanpa henti. Sementara kau selalu memberikannya lebih dari yang aku harapkan padamu. Aku juga ingin merasakan semua itu. Tapi untuk saat ini lebih baik aku bertahan. Aku akan selalu bersabar menunggu kau untuk menyadari perasaanku. Perasaan yang tetap berdentang di setiap detak jantungku. Walau hatiku teriris mendengar kabarmu yang tak henti mengejarku demi dirinya. Kau menempuh segala rintangan. Kau melawan mereka yang menghalangimu menemukanku. Aku menyaksikan darah yang terjatuh ketika kau bertarung dengan akatsuki yang menyerang desa kita. Mungkin desamu. Karena aku juga menginginkan kehancuran itu. Jangan salahkan aku. Mereka yang membuatku benci pada dunia yang sempat terukir di kisah hidupku. Mungkin bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan mereka. Salah satu keturunan klan Uchihalah penyebab pembunuhan itu. Membuat dendam membara di jiwaku. Tapi sekarang aku sadar, ia melakukan itu karena tak ada pilihan lain. Ia bagai berdiri di sisi jurang. Jika ia melangkah ke depan maka ia akan terjatuh tapi jika ia mundur, penderitaan akan kembali menerpa hidupnya. Ia memilih jatuh kedalam jurang yang gelap yang tak mampu diraih. Aku yang buta akan itu dan tak mampu menolongnya, malah semakin menambah penderitaannya. Kamu mampu membayangkan, bagaimana seorang adik telah menghilangkan nyawa kakaknya sendiri. Tentu rasa bersalah kembali menghantuiku. Aku sedikit terpuruk. Aku begitu sadar akan egoismeku yang mampu membuat orang-orang menderita. Tapi masih adakah yang rela menopangku? Diriku yang sesungguhnya rapuh ini? Aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu. Tapi aku tak pernah mendengarmu menyebut namaku disaat kau memerlukanku. Aku ingin kau merasakan apa yang kurasa. Sesaat aku hampa. Semua kosong. Tak ada alunan nada dalam setiap deru nafasku kini. Aku membutuhkan sebuah tongkat yang mampu menopangku. Beribu tongkat diberikannya untukku. Tapi itu tak berpengaruh karena tongkat itu bukan darimu. Tongkat itu terasa sangat lemah. Ia mudah patah. Seperti diriku tanpa hal-hal yang terkait denganmu.

Aku menyadari sebuah kenyataan yang terasa sangat pahit, kau tak pernah mencintaiku. Kau begitu bersemangat untuk mengalahkanku. Aku kecewa. Harapanku sirna. Namun aku bahagia melihat dirimu bahagia. Mungkin aku hanya mampu bertahan hingga kini. Hatiku menjerit, menginginkanmu datang dan mendekapku. Disini dingin. Dekapanmu berikan kehangatan untukku mengindahkan padang rumput berbunga yang gersang dan dingin. Aku seperti melayang menuju musim semi meninggalkan musim dingin yang tak pernah lepas dariku. Sekarang semua kecemasanku sirna. Kau menatapku dengan lirih. Terlihat dari bola matamu yang tak pernah lelah memandangku. Di kedalaman itu terdapat sebuah cahaya yang mampu menenangkan jiwa siapapun. Aku ingin memilikinya tanpa membiarkan orang lain melihatnya. Aku begitu egois, tak ingin orang lain memandang bahkan menyentuh apa yang seharusnya kumiliki. Walau itu tak mungkin. Sebuah pertarungan kembali mempertemukan kita. Apa kau masih lemah seperti dulu? Kelihatannya tidak. Kau sangat kuat sekarang. Apa yang membuatmu begitu kuat? Jika itu karena gadis emerald itu, tentu hatiku hancur. Semua harapanku sirna. Aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu karnaku. Walau itu setengah hati asal kau menyebut namaku dalam setiap jejak langkahmu, aku akan kembali kuat. Kau hebat, Naruto. Kekuatanmu melebihi aku. Sekarang aku tersungkur di atas tanah menatapmu yang telah memenangkan pertarungan kita. Darah segar mengalir di sudut bibirku. Aku heran, kenapa kamu mampu mengalahkanku? Aku telah belajar genjutsu sekuat tenaga, memperdalam Sharinganku, bahkan karena itu semua aku mampu mengalahkan ninja terkuat di negeri ini. Tapi mengapa di hadapanmu aku terlihat begitu lemah. Sungguh, aku tak mampu menyakitimu. Karena di dalam jiwamu terdapat jiwaku yang pernah kau curi. Aku ingin merebutnya, mengembalikannya agar aku tak gila akanmu. Tapi aku tak sanggup. Karena hatiku haus akan dirimu. Benakku tak niat menghilangkan ingatanmu. Seumur hidupku, hanya namamu yang selalu terngiang di telingaku. Banyak dendam yang menantiku dan namamu tak pernah lepas dari itu. Ketika aku lemah namamu selalu menyeruak dari bibir merahku.

"Naruto…" kau mendengarku. Aku memanggilmu yang mampu membuatku kembali bangkit. Aku tahu kau mendengarku karena langkahmu terdengar oleh pendengaranku. Sangat pelan. Mungkin pengaruh tubuhku yang siap jatuh kapan saja. Ya, kau mendekat. Kau merogoh saku tempat tersimpannya senjata ninja. Kau mengeluarkan sebuah kunai. Aku menjerit dalam hati, "Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Naruto? Apa kau benar-benar menginginkan kematianku?". Kau bersimpuh. Aku hanya bisa melihatmu samar-samar. Tanganmu bergerak menuju lambang akatsuki ku. Kau merobeknya. Aku begitu terkejut melihatmu mengenggam seuntai kalung di leherku yang menggambarkan wajah dan berukirkan namamu. Ya, Naruto ini tanda bahwa perasaanku padamu tak pernah hilang. Aku selalu menjaganya. Kau lihat, dia tak tergores sedikitpun walau aku telah melawan ninja-ninja terkuat. Dia tetap menjadi bukti persahabatan kita. Mungkin tak terhitung sebagai persahabatan, karena aku mencintaimu. Tapi aku tak memperdulikannya. Asal kau melihat dan merasakannya. Tak ada yang perlu ditakuti. Aku ada untukmu dan aku harap kau pun ada untukku. Kau meraih sesuatu dari dalam jaket jinggamu. Kau meraihnya yang mempertemukan benda itu dengan milikku. Aku tertegun. Kau memilikinya. Memiliki sesuatu yang aku miliki. Kau mendekatkan bibirmu yang halus menuju telingaku.

Kau bisikan sesuatu, "Sasuke, maafkan aku. Aku sudah menyakitimu. Sekarang aku katakan dengan jujur, aku mencintaimu. Maaf jika perasaan ini mengganggumu. Aku tak pernah mengejarmu demi Sakura. Semua itu bohong. Aku berusaha sebisa mungkin agar tak melukaimu di pertarungan kita. Tapi… hontou ni gomenasai, Sasuke," kulihat pancaran menyesal dari bola matamu. Kau disana begitu bersalah. Hatiku miris mengetahui kebenaran yang sangat kuidamkan. 'Benarkah itu, Naruto?'. Aku masih menatapmu yang memandang benda yang melingkar di leherku. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan hangat di atas kulitku. Dengan sedikit kekuatanku aku mendongak kearahmu. Rupanya kau menangis. Tetes air hujan membasahi medan kita. Langit bermandikan awan hitam kini menjadi replika hatimu. Entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana hingga aku mampu mengelus rambut pirangmu.

"Naruto, maaf? Kamu tak perlu… semua bukan salahmu, semua ini hanya salah paham. Aku begitu mencintaimu hingga aku tak pernah berhenti memikirkanmu. Jangan pernah bilang kalau perasaan ini mengganggu. Perasaanmu sangat mententramkan jiwaku, tapi perasaan ku padamu selalu melukaimu. Aku hanya bisa menyakitimu saja. Gomenne, Naruto," perkataan itu keluar begitu halus dari mulutku. Aku tenang sekarang. Ternyata kamu memendam perasaan yang sama denganku. Kamu rengkuh aku. Bulir tangismu, terjatuh di atas kulit dadaku saat kau mendekapku. Perasaanku benar-benar nyaman. Andai waktu dapat berhenti, aku ingin selalu direngkuhmu. Kamu selalu tebarkan benih kebahagiaan di tubuh monsterku. Sejenak aku merasa ringan. Badanku tak terasa sakit lagi. Aneh. Tiba-tiba pandanganku hilang. Aku tak mampu melihat dan merasakanmu. Kenapa semua terasa hampa, tapi aku merasa damai. Apa ini? Apa kematian sudah menjemputku? Aku takkan membiarkan apapun memisahkan kita. Aku pasti melawan apapun yang mencoba memisahkan kita. Tapi aku tak mampu menolak kehendak tuhan. Semua yang hidup pasti akan mati. Sekarang aku berdiri menghadap kearahmu yang tetap menyerukan namaku. Sungguh, semua keinginanku terpenuhi di hari kematianku. Kau mencintaiku, menyebut namaku, menenangkanku dan mengejarku bukan karna Sakura. Aku bahagia. Mungkin satu permintaanku tak mampu terpenuhi, aku ingin selalu bersamamu. Ragaku tak bersamamu namun jiwaku selalu ada untukmu. Kamu tetap menangis di hadapan tubuh tanpa nyawaku.

'Maafkan aku, Naruto. Bukan ini keinginanku. Aku harap kau tak pernah melupakanku dan jangan merasa bersalah atas kepergianku. Aku hanya ingin ketenangan. Suki nanda yo!' hujan seketika mereda. Burung-burung bersenandung dalam kicauannya. Sebuah garis berwarna pelangi terlukiskan di langit biru yang sempat hitam. Pelangi itu kuhadiahkan untukmu, Naruto. Berbahagialah. Tentu tanpa aku.

).(~ THE END ~).(

**Author's Note**** :**

Maafkan fic jelek nan pendek ini ….

Maaf jika ada yang tak berkenan di hati.

Akhir kata,

Please, review!


End file.
